Friday i'm in Love
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Le vendredi, Hermione est amoureuse, même si son amant n'est pas des plus ordinaire. One-Shot.


Hermione aimait les vendredis. C'était un jour calme, où elle pouvait enfin se relaxer de sa semaine de travail. Les gens ne s'imaginaient pas toute la pression qu'on pouvait ressentir en travaillant au ministère : toujours des papiers à signer, des contrats à vérifier, des lois à relire et à analyser… Le tout à un rythme frénétiquement industriel qui n'accordait aucun répit. Après douze ans de travail au ministère, on lui avait accordé deux jours de repos, le vendredi et le samedi, au lieu du simple jour de repos habituel. Cela semblait être le minimum s'ils voulaient la garder en état de travailler, elle dont les subordonnés répétaient sans cesse que le ministère arrêterait de tourner si elle s'en allait.

Elle aimait son travail pas de doute là-dessus, mais après tant d'années à se donner à 100% six jours par semaine et 14h par jour, la fatigue prenait le dessus. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de son divorce avec Ron : c'était à peine s'il pouvait passer dix minutes ensemble par semaine tant son travail asphyxiait sa vie personnelle. Son ex-mari était loin d'être l'idiot qu'il avait été dans ses premières années de Poudlard, il avait encaissé longtemps son absence. Prenant soin de s'occuper de leurs enfants, de leur préparer à manger, de faire les lessives, de nettoyer la maison, le tout comme un vrai père un foyer alors qu'il devait assurer son travail par correspondance.

Non vraiment Ron avait été le père parfait et le mari le plus exemplaire qu'ai connu Londres. Mais cela avait duré trop d'années, et, lorsque tous leurs enfants étaient partis pour Poudlard, il s'était retrouvé à travailler seul sans trouver aucun réconfort d'elle et sans avoir de temps pour sortir boire un coup avec Harry ou Neville. De plus, il ne tenait pas autant à son poste au ministère qu'Hermione, et devoir remplir des papiers à longueur de journée l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. N'ayant pas d'ambition particulière, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Ils avaient donc divorcé, mais pas de manière brutale et sans crise de nerfs. Ça s'était imposé de façon presque naturelle, Hermione ayant conscience qu'après ces années de quasi-séparation, il ne subsistait rien de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il avait donné sa démission, pris une maison dans une petite ville et avait recommencé une vie pour le moins atypique : il travaillait dans un magasin de disques moldus avec Katie Bell et passait son temps libre à aller à des concerts de rock, de soul, de techno et de hip-hop.

Un rattrapage de jeunesse doublé d'une passion pour les moldus hérité de son père en somme. Il voyait leurs enfants plus souvent qu'elle, Hugo étant encore à Poudlard et les autres n'étant pas pressés de se trouver un travail, ils vivaient chez lui la majeure partie de l'année. Hermione essayait de voir ses enfants le plus souvent possible, pour ne pas devenir l'une de ses mères invisibles car trop occupée par le travail mais elle aimait aussi avoir son temps libre, le vendredi de préférence, c'était toujours mieux le vendredi.

Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, et se prépara un cocktail en jouant de sa baguette magique. Etre un sorcier avait ses avantages, surtout quand on n'a pas envie de se lever des coussins moelleux sur lesquelles on est affalé. Le Bloody Mary flotta jusqu'à elle pendant que les bouteilles allaient se ranger toutes seules. Hermione dégusta la boisson avec lenteur, savourant le goût âpre des épices et du jus de tomate. Du coup de baguette supplémentaire, elle alluma sa radio et un morceau de jazz doux rempli la pièce.

Un doux soleil venait traverser la vitre comme un drap de lumière, dehors tout était calme, les gens travaillaient, sans doute à moitié en regardant l'horloge pour savoir quand ils sortiraient, les enfants étaient à l'école, rêvant du week-end. Elle avait pris de l'avance et elle profitait de ce calme paradisiaque. Bien sûr elle irait travailler dimanche, mais en ce jour, les bureaux du ministère étaient si silencieux que c'était un plaisir d'y être. Contrairement au vendredi et au samedi qui eux sentaient poindre le stress et l'énervement de tous ceux qui voulaient s'en aller au plus vite.

Décidément c'était bien mieux d'être seule le vendredi.

 _Bzzz Bzzz_

Son téléphone venait de vibrer. Ce gadget moldu restait bien utile, surtout pour appeler ses parents et ses amis sans avoir recours aux feux de cheminées. Et puis ça laissait un peu plus d'intimité, les feux étants parfois surveillés pour des raisons de contre-espionnage. Ce qui était stupide c'était que ni les services secrets sorciers ni leurs adversaires ne pensaient à utiliser des téléphones jetables. C'était au moins un point qu'il fallait accorder aux moldus, en matière d'espions ils étaient les meilleurs. Et puis James Bond est plus cool que Maugrey Fol Œil.

Elle attrapa son smartphone et lu le message.

Seule le vendredi ? Jamais. Evidemment il était toujours à l'affût de ces jours de congés.

Hermione renvoya sa réponse en souriant, c'était tellement mignon. Il allait arriver en moins de cinq minutes, sans doute avec un bouquet de fleur, elle était prête à parier sa place au ministère. Il en faisait toujours trop, mais c'était adorable. Par réflexe elle invoqua un miroir pour vérifier que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Elle voulait être parfaite pour lui, ce n'était pas comme avec Ron, elle se sentait obligée de faire des efforts. Hermione se demandais souvent comment une femme comme elle avait pu finir en couple avec lui. L'archétype du beau gosse bien roulé et intelligent (et riche).

Un miracle d'un Dieu visiblement fan d'Hermione Granger. Ou avec un sens de l'humour douteux ça marchait aussi. Parfois elle faisait un peu exprès de se dévaloriser devant lui, juste pour l'entendre dire encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. Ça la rassurait et puis elle ne se lassait pas de le voir inventer toute sorte de compliment.

On toqua à la porte, trois fois. Un certain scientifique compulsif aurait hurlé son nom et recommencé deux fois de suite mais ce n'était Sheldon qui venait la harceler.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un gerbe rouge entourée de rubans dorés apparût sous ses yeux.

Des roses.

Elle aurait dû parier.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, est-ce bien ici que vous prenez le luxe de vous reposer ?

Un vrai gentleman. Dieu que c'était bon.

-Entre Scorpius, je n'ai pas envie que les vieilles du voisinage ne te voient entrer chez une femme de 20 ans ton ainée.

-Tu leur jettera un sort d'oubli comme la dernière fois. Rétorqua le fils Malefoy.

-Tait-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il obéit sagement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit les lèvres d'Hermione et les posa contre les siennes avec douceur. Un baiser chaste, presque innocent qui commença à s'accentuer quand Scorpius descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son amante. Cette dernière sentit sa température corporelle augmenter, lui faisant rougir les joues. Elle prit le jeune par la nuque et força l'entrée de sa bouche pour y insérer sa langue.

En réponse à cette attaque, il la colla brusquement contre le mur et commença à la caresser en partant de la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'au creux de ses jambes. Hermione lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, elle aimait quand il faisait ça, quand elle pouvait se laisser prendre toute entière et relâcher tout le stress accumulé. Elle oubliait le travail, ses collègues lourds, ses problèmes. Une vraie thérapie par le plaisir.

Scorpius l'emmena vers sa chambre, il connaissait bien le chemin, il l'empruntait souvent avec elle dans ses bras.

Ils s'écrasèrent tout deux sur le grand lit d'Hermione et commencèrent leurs jeux amoureux. Pendant que Scorpius marquait la peau de son cou avec l'empreinte de ses dents et de ses baisers, elle passait ses mains ses mains sous sa chemise blanche, découvrant et touchant hâtivement le corps svelte et musclé qui s'offrait à elle.

-Quand je pense que tu préfères perdre ton temps avec une vieille de quarante-trois ans alors que milliers de jeunes filles rêveraient de t'avoir. Soupira Hermione.

-Elles ne voient que mon titre ou mon corps, ça ne m'intéresse pas ce genre de relations, je préfère être avec toi, je ne me sens pas comme un veau. J'existe pour ce qui je suis et non pas qui je suis.

Sur ces paroles pleines d'une sagesse de Serpentard, il continua sa besogne avec délicatesse. S'aventurant doucement sous les vêtements de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il releva son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge pour venir mordiller son sein. Elle s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte et continua à venir toucher sa peau douce.

Quelques pensées lui venaient en désordre alors qu'elle aurait préférée ne ressentir que les vagues de plaisir que lui procurais le jeune homme. Des images et des silhouettes aux regards menaçants et à la parole agressive. L'insultant, la montrant du doigt, crachant à ses pieds. Elle vit de la déception, du rejet, de la haine dans les regards de ces fantômes issus de ses pensées. Mais ces ombres disparurent quand Scorpius s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Oui peut-être que cette relation pouvait être mauvaise pour elle comme pour lui. Peut-être que cela la mènerait à sa perte, à une exclusion sociale, à la destruction de tout ce qu'elle avait construit depuis la fin de la guerre. Peut-être que ses enfants n'oseraient plus venir la voir en sachant qu'elle partageait sa couche avec un garçon de leur âge, un camarade de Rose et d'Albus qui plus est. Peut-être que Harry essayerait de la dissuader de continuer, peut-être que Drago lui interdirait de voir son fils, que Ron désapprouverait...

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, il l'avait séduite, il avait parlé à son cœur, il lui avait fait perdre toutes ses résolutions, tous les concepts de sa réalité et sa conception des choses.

On était vendredi, et elle était amoureuse.

 **Voilà, simple Os sans prétention avec un couple assez improbable. Je remercie Chalusse pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce Ship improbable mais kawaii as fuck, vous pourrez retrouver une histoire du même couple sur sa page.**

 **Laissez une review si ça vous à plut, et pour les potentiels grincheux qui verraient dans cette relation un truc pervers et sordide, dites-vous que la différence d'âge est la même que pour un Severus/harry ou un Hermione/ Sirius où tout autre couple de ce type qui pullulent mais où c'est un homme qui est plus âgé** **.**


End file.
